


You May Dream

by shojobell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluffy, High School, Inspired from the anime Kare Kano, Kendo, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Syaoran has taken up Kendo and goes away for a championship. Sakura misses him desperately, feeling a bit bad for doing so.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	You May Dream

Sakura was missing Syaoran like crazy. She hadn't seen him for almost three months. Her heart was aching to see him again. While her Onii-chan would tease her, saying she was better without that brat, she ignored him.

Syaoran had decided early when they entered high school that he was going to join a new club. Sakura had been so excited for him. She had encouraged it. Syaoran chooses the Kendo club. He was good at it. Very good at it. His whole team admired him. Sakura at times got a scary suspicion that some of the boys on the team may like Syaoran a little too much. She had once voiced this to him but Syaoran had just chuckled. "No, I don't think it's _that"_ Sakura hadn't been so sure. 

Over time as he got better and better at the sport, so good in fact, that he had been invited to do the National Kendo Championship. Only it meant she wouldn't be able to see him for all of the rest of summer. 

It had so hard to say goodbye to him. It wasn't the end of the world, of course, she would see him again but that didn't stop her from missing him every day.

Sakura tried to focus on her schoolwork she had to work on over the summer. She was recently hanging out with Meiling, on her summer break, at the local Tomoeda library. That was the goal but she was getting distracted again from her thoughts.

She can't focus. Even if she tries. It makes her feel so _dumb_. She has other responsibilities to take care of. 

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Meiling asks her, eyeing her curiously. 

Sakura looks up from her work, surprised. "Y-Yeah, why do you ask?" 

"You've been staring at your work for the last 10 minutes," Meiling smirks. "You miss my cousin, don't you?" 

Sakura blushes, fidgeting. "I...I mean, I do, but I'm feeling a bit.. guilty for missing him so much." 

"Why's that?" Meiling tilts her head.

"Because it's been hard to get my summer homework done and I've been thinking about him so much- he's all I can think about-I know I'll see him soon though, he's coming back in less than a week but-"

"Sakura." Meiling interrupts. "It's okay to feel that way. Isn't that what they call falling in love? You're just falling even more in love with him, doesn't distance make the heart grow fonder as they say?"

Sakura blinks, taken aback by Meiling's response. Was that it? She was just falling more in love with him? The thought makes her cheeks blush further. 

"Anyway, don't feel bad about missing him. You are allowed to feel what you want to feel."

Sakura smiles at Meiling. "Thank you, Meiling."

She nods, smiling back. "And besides," she continues as a smirk graces her face. "I can imagine all the kissing you two are gonna do when he returns."

Sakura turns red, envisioning it. How excited she was going to be when she sees him again. That handsome smile that was will likely be on his lips. Those same lips she will want to kiss and kiss until she is breathless.

"You're thinking about it aren't you?" Meiling giggles.

"M-Meiling, stop!" Sakura whines.

When she returns home after her time with Meiling, staring up the ceiling of her room, she keeps dreaming of what their reunion will be like. Hopefully, they'll be able to do even more than just kiss. The thought makes Sakura squeal, rolling around on her bed. She grabs her pillow to hide her pinkened face.

Kero-chan glances over her, briefly taking his eyes away from his video game, and shakes his head.


End file.
